


Warm Together

by TereziMakara



Series: Fic or Treat! Fills - Year 2 [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Community: monthlysupergo, Fanart, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 00:18:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16587071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TereziMakara/pseuds/TereziMakara
Summary: They share a large scarf, keeping the cold at bay.





	Warm Together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anaraine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anaraine/gifts).



_It starts in my toes, and I crinkle my nose_  
_Wherever it goes, I always know_  
_That you make me smile, please stay for a while now_  
_Just take your time, wherever you go_

**Author's Note:**

> Lyrics from _Bubbly_ by Colbie Caillat.
> 
> Also on: [tumblr](https://pyropelove413.tumblr.com/post/179988597881/some-victuuri-fluff-created-for-the-fic-or-treat)


End file.
